


Sam Wilson has no Gaydar

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Adorable, But makes up for it with sass, Closeted, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sam is kind of oblivious, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Sam makes an innocent joke to Steve, that leads to an overly honest confession.





	

“Who was that, your boyfriend?” Sam asks with a smirk as Steve hangs up from a phone call with Tony.

Steve pauses, completely stunned that his best friend had figured out he was gay.

He knew that times were different and it was okay to be open about this sort of thing now, but he still wasn’t sure how people around him would take it. Even though he knew logically his friends would still love and accept him no matter what, that tiny voice in the back of his head always scared him out of telling any of them.

“What- How did you- I mean I never- how?” Steve sputters, feeling his face grow redder with each comment. He feels his heart start to race and his palms grow sweaty.

Sam pauses, realization finally dawning on his face, “I was just kidding! I didn't know…”

He stops with his jaw open, wishing he could shove his entire foot into it. Why couldn’t supervillians ever start attacking when he really needed them.

“So was… I?” He mutters, looking away from Sam’s inquisitive face.

“Like hell, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Sam asks as he smacks him on the shoulder. “Honestly, I’m hurt man, since when do we hide stuff from each other.”

Steve looks up at his smiling face and breathes a sigh of relief, “You mean you’re okay with me being…”

“Gay? Of course I am man! Come here.” He says as he pulls him into a bear hug.

He feels his entire body relax as he leans into Sam’s arms, feeling the relief from actually having his secret out in the open.

“But I gotta tell you, if you’re about to tell me you have a crush on me, you’re really not my type.” Sam says with a laugh.

Steve laughs back as he pulls away, “I hate to break it to you, but you’re not mine either.”

“Psh, not possible, I’m everyone’s type! So come on, you have to tell me, do you have eyes on someone else?” Sam asks eagerly.

“I just came out to you and already you’re interrogating me about this?” Steve asks as he tries to sidestep the question.

“Trying to dodge the question Rogers? Not a problem, I like a challenge. Maybe I’ll just ask JARVIS who you were just on the phone with.” Sam says with a laugh.

“And why would you do a thing like that?” Steve asks with a smirk.

“You really don’t know what you looked like, huh? Practically like a school girl Rogers. Now come on, tell me, who was it?” Sam asks with a laugh.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Steve asks as he quickly pockets his phone.

“Don’t think I’m not above stealing that!” Sam says as he lunges for his pocket.

What ensues next is a brief battle that ends with Sam on Steve’s back as he tries to spin him off.

“If you keep spinning, I’m going to get sick!” Sam yells as he tightens his grip.

“Then just let go!” Steve says as he spins faster.

“Not until I get that phone!” Sam counters.

Just as Sam thinks he’s honestly about to hurl, Tony busts through the door.

“Steve, like I told you on the phone, Star Trek is far superior to Star Wars and now I have the concrete evidence to prove it.” Tony rambles as he starts bringing things up on his ipad.

Both of the men freeze, with Sam still flung across Steve’s back.

“Tony!?” Sam asks, shock replacing the feeling of nausea.

“Yes, it is I.” Tony says with a smirk as he takes in the scene in front of him.

“You were just talking on the phone with Tony?” He asks, too stunned to even climb off of Steve.

“Uhhhh….” Steve says mumbles, frozen in position.

“Yeah, so?” Tony asks, sounding confused.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Sam says as he slowly climbs down from Steve. “You have a crush on Tony?”

Steve feels himself blush as Tony slowly walks over to him.

“You have a crush on me?” Tony asks quietly. “Oh my gosh, that’s so embarrassing babe.” 

Tony quickly wraps his arm around him and leans in for a kiss. Even though they’ve kissed many times, the butterflies never really went away.

“Oh shut up, I’m allowed to have a crush on my boyfriend.” Steve says as he laughs.

“Boyfriend? What? Tony knew before me?!” Sam hollers, clearly upset by the last fact.

“I hate to break it to you Sam, but yes, my boyfriend knew before you.” He says with a laugh.

“I am honestly so hurt.” Sam jokes, placing his hand over his heart.

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t guess sooner Sam, maybe I should install a gaydar on your next suit.” Tony says with a smirk. 

“Maybe I should install a can of whoop ass on yours.” Sam says bitterly. “Steve, next time we run, you are going to let me finish first for once to make this up to me.” 

“Trust me, that won’t be a problem, Steve usually lets me finish first.” Tony says with a shit eating grin.

“Oh- I did not need to know- Fuck this, I’m gonna go join the x-men.” Sam says, barely audible over Tony’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
